A whore with no whore, a man with no man
by Oliver Grey
Summary: A strange misunderstanding brings two people together. Modern. One shot


I met her at the usual place, after my lunch break had started. She was masked and hooded like always. I was irritated I didn't bother to greet her or say anything at all. It was useless anyway. They were all the same. Medium tall, slender bodies with well formed tits and long hair. Antoinette was very aware of my taste in women. And I wanted them younger than me. Most were confident and experienced to use their mouths well and none of them had ever tried to recite poems or sing to me, God forbid.

I waved her to follow and headed for the motel.

I had two hours to regain my stability. I hate people not minding their own business. That was my production! I was in charge and I would not make a single compromise with it. Those fucking dickheads and a dull lead were a lethal combination for my inspiration and my nerves. Shit! And the bloody bastard who decided to change the bedroom scenery from gray to pink. Pink! As if it was a bloody girlish room.

I had to calm down or I might damage the woman. I was so pissed. I had never before abused a whore I certainly wasn't ready to start now. Not if I wanted to use Antoinette' services again. Hell! Sometimes I wish I could order a man the same way. To have somebody to fight with me for money. A man I can freely punch in the face with the real possibility of getting a blow myself. The brutal game all men like to play once in a while. Or better say need to play.

Whatever.

We stepped in the lobby and I got a room booked for two hours. I payed extra for brand new sheets. The woman was looking around as if intrigued. Strange. While in the elevator I put myself in condition. I hate wasting time in foreplay or kissing or other rubbish. I don't need it and neither does she. I like to stay in her as long as possible and to come twice, once in the pussy and once in the ass. I had already tossed a coin for the order that day and was thinking about her little ass when I caught her staring at my crotch. Well, I had began rubbing my dick without thinking but it was none of her business. Her stare only made me more furious. It would be the ass and no fingering before.

The little slut was looking me in the eyes now and the lift stopped just in time to stop me from lashing at her. I could wait till we were locked in the room. Instead I rubbed my dick firmly so she could glimpse its size. You can guess my satisfaction when I saw her eyes widen even behind the mask. Ah, sweetheart, we are going to party.

The room was casual only the sheets were outstandingly white. I can't do it in old sheets. They have to be new.

I locked the room and began to remove all clothes systematically. I stood with my back to her and when no sound came from her side I said.

"Undress and lie on the bed. I don't have all day."

After a few more seconds I was naked and turned towards her. To my surprise she was standing by the bed, fully dressed, her hand pressed to her mouth.

Fucking Antoinette, sent me a junior whore this time of all times! I was seriously angry now not accustomed to losing time and money like that. I decided to do the job myself. I quickly approached the bed and she climbed on it in vain attempt to run away.

"Ah, no, its too late for that. Come here."

She didn't moved an inch closer. I was rapidly loosing my temper when I hissed.

"Do cooperate and I will leave all your limbs intact." - It was a bluff though I made it sound quite realistic.

This time she came down and stepped in front of me. The woman was shaking badly. I was suddenly unwilling to continue. I am not a school for shy whores, or a rapist, or God knows what. I payed for a woman to satisfy my needs that was all. I stayed hands on the waist looking at the whore. She was younger may be the youngest I have ever had.

"You do as I say or we leave and you get no money. You choose."

She looked at me for a moment more before unzipping her pants with trembling fingers. They dropped to the floor and I was gazing at the most beautiful legs I have ever seen. Jesus, she was young, undeniably young. No more than 18. The previous desire to visit her butt reappeared in my mind.

Is was enough. I pushed her back on the bed, her upper body still clothed. I would take care of that later. I turned her face down and grasped her panties to pull them off when she sobbed.

The sound was like a cold shower over my aroused body. It was a fucking child's cry. Quickly I turned her face up and removed the mask. Then jumped off the bed.

"Good Lord!"

She was a child. A real child and no woman. Well she looked like a woman already but she was still too young. And now she was looking at me with her large eyes, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"How old are you?"

She was staring at me and no words came out. Child or no child she was going to obey my word. I snapped.

"How old!"

"15"

"And what, the Hell, are you doing here?"

"You... you brought me..."

She was still staring at me when I finally got it. She had never seen a naked man before. I covered my dick with my hand and went to sit on the bed across her. She flinched backing away to the wall. She was terrified but I couldn't help it. I was too hot to dress up right now. I looked down measuring my next words. Sex was out of question at this point.

"I payed for a woman, not for a child."

I looked back at her and she was calming down.

All my questions I had to address to Antoinette and by God's will I would. All but one.

"What is your name?"

"Christine."

It was quiet and not hysterical anymore. I opened my mouth to interrogate her further when she continued.

"And you?"

"A?"

"Your name?"

"Erik, my name is Erik."

I was sitting there like I was hit by a train. My thoughts a mess, my emotions messier. I needed a drink. The silence went on long.

"She said we will talk."

"She? Who said that?"

"The woman, at the agency. She said we will talk and have lunch."

She was calm now curiously observing my body with her large brown eyes. Let her watch, we had nothing better to do and I didn't feel like going back yet. We could "talk" a little. She was a beautiful child still naive and trusting in people. My head spun when I remembered what I almost did to her. At least, I was angry no more.

"Why did you go to an agency? Aren't you a little too young to work?"

"I needed the money, and it looked like a nice job."

"What exactly did she tell you to do."

"I was to talk about art and to entertain the customer. And to obey him. "

With the last said she was blushing intensely. Her eyes were locked where my hand was hiding my unfortunate erection. As wicked as I normally am it took me a second to decide and move my hand away. I was guessing her reaction right when she abruptly averted her face to the window. I tested the ground.

"Well, you surely know how to entertain a gentleman."

Her face was red of confusion. I continued calmly.

"You've never been with a man?"

Her answer was a whisper her eyes back on my dick.

"No, never."

"As I said I payed for a woman. You don't have to worry about this, understand?"

She nodded and licked her lips still looking down. I pressed her further.

"Feel free to ask any question you like."

"You promise, you would not get angry?"

She sounded like a little girl now and I smiled at her. Surprisingly she grinned at me and that made me stare at her face. She was a little beauty.

"Why do you pay to make love? You are handsome. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"First of all I pay for fucking and not for lovemaking, and second it is none of your business whether I have a girlfriend or not."

She pulled the sheets to her chin again and lowered her eyes when I realized I had broken my word. Shit! Of all the whores in the world I was stuck with a virgin one. Great, just great!

"What I meant was you can ask anything about this. " - I gestured to envelop our environment and us. By the look in her eyes she wasn't inclined to ask any questions at all. Game over.

I stood up and gathered my clothes.

"Dress up, we are leaving."

"Wait." - The sheets have fallen revealing her magnificent marble legs. I felt drawn to those legs as they were neither childish nor immature themselves. The problem was between them. - "Is there anything else I can do besides..." - She was hesitant and looking at my throat.

Perhaps I gave her a look while putting on my trousers for she came nearer and almost reached out for me.

"I really need the money."

I could see that in her eyes. Gazing at her I went all the way down her legs. I halted my movements when an old childhood memory emerged from God knows where. I gave her a measuring look and pulled down my shirt again.

"You can have a walk on my back."

Her eyes widened again. She had absolutely no idea what I was saying. I pushed the furniture to the walls to clear enough space, then lay face down on the floor still able to see her stunned face. She probably thought me crazy. I didn't care. I knew the pleasure I was about to experience had nothing to do with sex and yet it was going to be exquisite. My dad used to growl when I was doing this to him as a small boy.

"Come here, Christine." - Thankfully she obeyed - " Stand on my back, bare feet, and make small steps along the spine and everywhere you can think of." - I adjusted my dick and balls beneath me. - " You can step on the ass too. It will be fun. Come on, try it."

She was biting her lips while approaching my lying self but she was easy and even curious. I felt her foot on my back when she stopped.

"Are you sure? I am heavier than I look."

"Yes, go on. Don't be shy."

She shifted her weight and stood atop of me. Then began to walk around, her feet small and warm. I used my hands as a pillow and began to relax. It was good...

After sometime I heard her giggle. I tried to look back at her.

"What is so funny, dear?"

"You are making funny noises."

She giggled again recalling the sound. I felt playful again and wanted to encourage her to go on.

"I don't."

"Oh, yes. You sound like a whale under the water."

She tried to imitate me and I laughed. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell next to me landing on my clothes. There was a chill running through me and I rose to see if she was hurt. Actually she was giggling on the floor her face hidden in my jacket. My pulse went back to normal.

She sat up grinning widely. I couldn't resist and took one of her small legs and kissed the sole of her foot. It was white with pink on the heel. Warm and soft. Hmmmm. A pure pleasure. Until she pulled it away. There were sparkles in her eyes when she crawled to me and to my utter surprise pushed me down on the floor again. I was looking at her in disbelief. Where did the shy kitten go?

"Roll over, Erik, I've not finished yet."

I obeyed silently expecting her to continue her victorious march on my back. Instead she straddled my ass and placed her hands on my back. It felt almost as good as the previous one. She began massaging my back, arms and neck. I pressed my forehead to the floor when she pulled my arms back, to lie them alongside my body. She lifted one hand on my back and carefully massaged the fingers and the palm.

It was heaven. Christine's tips pressed to every spot of my skin gentle but firm fixing displaced tissue and muscles.

When she began to sing I lost all levels of awareness I had left. I was lying on the floor listening to that girl, completely undone. Her hands were traveling up and down my body releasing pressure and pain gathered for many years. I was getting sleepy.

My phone rang and Christine passed it to me as if she has been doing it all her life. Her hands continued their refined torture over my back.

It was the motel reception desk. I booked the room for another six hours. I was planning a nap after Christine leaved.

Her hands were still on my back.

"I will not keep you here that long. Just a little more."

She began to move again when her stomach gave her out. I called the desk and ordered pizza and drinks. She relaxed visibly over me, then suddenly leaned down and kissed my spine between the shoulder blades.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Your nothing can be read as an invitation for other activities, ouch!

Christine had pinched me hard in the rear. How dare she! She went on with her hand witchcraft and I felt the inclination to forgive her at once.

"You are good."

I choked over my saliva. I had been called every name but "good".

"You know nothing of me, little girl."

"You stopped."

"I am not a rapist. It doesn't make me good."

"You ordered pizza for me."

"It is for me. There will be hardly any left for you."

For some unknown reason being "good" made me sick. Fucking pizza. I did it on impulse, damn it! I will show her how "good" I am. I turned to face her skillfully and one moment she was sitting on my ass the next straddling my lap. I saw her smile when she said.

"And you are a bad liar."

Her hands were on my stomach sending nice sensation up and down my body. If she was at least 16 I would surely seduce her, but now. Beautiful brown eyes were studying my "corpus" followed by palms and fingers.

"I thought you didn't want to do such things."

"I don't. I like to touch your body. I've never done this before either but it feels good. Your muscles are like waves of fine sand."

She looked in my eyes with so much trust I felt uncomfortable but her next words sent me straight to hell.

"I believe you will keep your word about not having sex."

Her hands moved to my arms. She was checking every curve seriously like I was a fucking sculpture. I put a nail in my coffin.

"Of course I will, you are too young." - Too young my ass. Christine's eyes was going darker with every other inch of skin discovered.

"No matter what I do to you?"

And another one.

"No matter."

The sweet calmness from her massage gone I was rapidly getting excited again. I just couldn't take her. Not after I already said "no". If she was to continue caressing my chest like that my honor was in great danger. A distraction? Anything? Jesus, what was she doing to me with her hands only. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit!

I grasped her fingers to stop her.

"Why did you say art?"

She thought for a minute, giving me time to reclaim my body from her. Her little tits were raising with her breath and I stuck to her fingers to busy my hands.

"I go to art school to get a degree so I can work in a museum. That is my favorite topic and she said you are an artist. "

"Will you sing again to me?"

A museum? To sing to the mummies? Cool, but such a waste.

"No."

I rarely have to ask twice to get something from a woman. She was going too far.

"No? You ,little girl, forget I am now your employer. You do as I say!"

She withdrew her hands from mine and looking down whispered sadly.

"Order me then, Master."

As if she had sold her soul to the devil and I was the devil himself. Why was I such a prick. I didn't want to order her to sing. I didn't want to break her like this. I just lose my nerves at a "no". I've received them too often I began to hate the sound of it. I took her hand again but it was loose, lifeless. She was delicate.

"You sang before, I heard you. What is the problem now."

She continued to stare at my belly button.

"I was singing to myself, not to you."

"OK, what' s the difference? Sing for me now. You have a beautiful voice."

"If I sing while you are looking at me, you will die."

I smiled wildly at her joke. She had the right to refuse, of course, but without a "no". Strangely her face remain sad, her eyes distant. So it wasn't a joke.

"I will keep them close. My eyes."

I lifted my mask higher to displace the openings, careful not to uncover any parts of my face. I had scared her enough, already.

"Well? I can't see anything."

Christine began to sing a popular melody and I closed my eyes for real. Her voice was gentle, even at higher tones, reaching them easily. A lyric soprano. A light lyric soprano to be precise. Wonderful even in the simple melody of the everyday music. I reached for her hand blindly and squeezed it to make her stop.

"Do you have any inclination towards more serious music?"

"What do you mean?"

"Opera. Your voice is ..."

"I told you already, I can't sing in front of people."

I was still keeping my eyes closed, it helped me stay calm.

"But, do you like opera?"

"A little. I know only one and I love it."

"The Barber of Seville?"

"Turandot."

I was taken aback. Turandot was a difficult opera, I've seen people leaving during performance several times.

"A bloody story, kid. Are you sure its Turandot?"

"Tu che di gel sei cinta..."

My breath stopped as her trembling voice filled the room with thorough sadness and grief. If didn't know better, I would say she was addressing me. What a perfect description of my madden self. Thankfully she went on.

"...Da tanta fiamma vinta L' amerai anche tu!..."

She was singing with emotion, making small mistakes in several pitches, breathing wherever she wanted. Yet I didn't want her to stop. I didn't want to correct her which frankly was unheard of. She managed to sing Liu's aria straddling my body with fewer mistakes than some trained swines ... I mean singers. It was amazing. At the end I couldn't resist and looked at her. That was a mistake. She was gazing at my face and the moment I opened my eyes she stopped singing. Her face grew darker and her eyes filled with terror. I wanted to say something but she outstripped me pounding both fists with all her might on my chest.

"Why did you do that! Why? I told you ... I told you! Why?"

She was crying and slamming her hands over and over again. I was shocked and silenced by her desperate reaction. She really believed in that nonsense? I couldn't wait any more. I rose and embraced her securing her hands between us.

"Hey... hey. It's alright, honey, hey..."

I didn't know that else to say. I didn't realize I was rocking her back and forth. Her hands escaped her prison on my chest and enveloped my head pulling me too close to her to be comfortable. Her hold was strong, desperate, as if she really expected me to die this very moment. Finally I managed to free my head enough to speak.

"You sing beautifully, dear. Nobody will die because of your voice. Don't cry, honey, stop."

It was useless. She was clinging to me too terrified to comprehend my words. I was holding her close, getting worried and frustrated with every minute.

"Its not big deal. You don't even know me. Why do you cry like that, stop it!"

"I don't want you to die. Please, don't die, please."

"Even if I die now I would be happy because I heard you sing."

I was talking rubbish. I had no intention to die. I wished I knew what to say. She was whispering something and I focused to get the meaning.

"You are good. So good. Please don't die. Oh, God, don't let him die."

I was getting desperate myself. What if I show her my face? May be she would realize I wasn't worth her tears, her prayers. She would scream, definitely, but I knew how to deal with horror screams. This, on the other hand, was driving me mad. I let her go and lowered her hands in her lap.

"Christine. Don't cry for me, dear. I am not good. I am evil and ugly and I would not be missed even if I die. Listen to me. Listen!"

I shouted at her in my panic, sealing both her hands in one of mine. She continued to cry looking at me with such sorrow. She shook her head at my words and tried to lean towards me. I pull her back and anticipating her reaction I tensed.

"I am a monster. Monsters don't deserve an angel's tears. There is no need to cry. I will send you to a vocal trainer, the best, almost the best. He will teach you how too sing. You must sing, Christine. You don't believe me, sweet child."

"You are not a monster, you ..."

I've removed my mask. It was cruel of me to do it so close to her, I just couldn't bear her tears anymore. Anything, to stop her cry. She stared at my face, silently and her tears stopped. I think I am a brave man, but I closed my eyes then, and let go of her hands.

The silence was blessed. Her sobs ceased completely and I thanked, really thanked heaven for my lack of a face. I was definitely losing my mind. She wasn't screaming. What did I do wrong? I touched my face to make sure she could see it.

"You see, now... "

"I see why you don't have a girlfriend."

My eyes finally opened to meet hers carefully observing my bared features. I didn't dare to breath, just stood frozen, feeling her gaze trace my ugliness almost physically. It was impossible.

"How did you get it? Looks like a heavy burn."

"Born with. "

"I saw a man once, in a hospital, he was burnt and he was in great pain."

"It doesn't hurt."

"Really? And the mask?" - She took the mask and examined its inner surface with her finger. She was obviously in shock, unable to move away. I tried to remove her from me but she resisted.

"Wait, please, let me see."

Christine lifted the mask in front of my face leaving just enough space between them for her fingers. She pressed her fingers to my face mindlessly, her thoughts somewhere else. I stilled my hands and bit my tongue to suppress any reaction.

"You should wear a cloth mask, not plastic."

"Why, plastic is harder and..."

"Exactly! Look where the edges rub at your... your bumps, the skin is irritated. Don't tell me this doesn't hurt. It is almost bleeding."

May be I was in shock and imagining things. It wasn't happening. It was impossible. She has touched my face. Doctors don't touch it without gloves. She did.

"Christine, I am a monster, how..."

"I thought you a politician."

I laughed. This was so ridiculous. She sounded as if it was the worst thing in the world. Christine smiled a little and her serious expression returned.

"I am glad you are a monster. May be you will not die."

If my deductive capability was still intact she was more afraid of my unavoidable death than of my face. A wonder child.

"Do you have any other "monstrosity" on your body."

"That is not enough, you think?"

"It is not such a big deal, Erik, it is just a face. Do you wear the mask all the time?"

"In front of people, yes, I do. Most of them scream, you know."

"They don't like horror movies."

Now I felt pain. She still thought my face horrible and repulsive. I tried to put the mask back on when she took my hand and stopped me.

"Let it rest. I really don't mind."

There was a knock on the door and without a thought I pushed her away to cover my face properly. She run to the bed and hid her legs while I stood up to accept the delivery. I kicked the door close and brought the food to her. The pizza was hot and smelled delicious.

"Here we go. Help yourself, kid."

Christine was looking at me, brows lifted expectantly.

"It's a first class pizza, what are you waiting for?"

"You can't eat comfortably with this, take it off."

I've completely forgotten of the mask. I am so used to it I sometimes try to scratch my face trough it.

"It will spoil your appetite, dear. I will eat later."

Christine shook her head, said "no!" and pulled it away. It happen so fast I almost hit her. My fist stopped close to her face, her eyes shut and squeezed.

"Don't do that again, ever !"

Her answer was a whispered "OK". I stood up from the bed my mask back on place and went to sit away from her. I hate when they do that. It is always followed by a panic attack I can hardly suppress without anger. But I wasn't angry at Christine, how could I. There she stood, wide eyes filled with shock, and I had no idea how to make things right. Let silence cover the holes and cure the wounds.

Christine began to eat and opened the drinks. Several minutes later I approached her carefully. She may not want me near by her. She patted the bed next to her and I sat obediently, nervous like hell. I took my mask off without looking at her listening for any sign of disapproval. She handed me a slice and a drink and continued to eat not saying a word.

We finished the pizza in silence.

"What will you do after I am gone?"

"I thought I was the one to die here."

"Sorry?"

"Never mind, do you want me to drive you somewhere?"

She was studding my bare face again, I was getting slightly used to that. She was curious, like a child in a zoo, no ill intent or mockery on her face. I trade this with a stare at her beautiful features. She was biting her lips.

"I am sorry, Erik. I didn't want to offend you, thought you will feel better without it."

"You said my face was good for a horror movie and I absolutely agree with you."

She stilled for a moment, confused, then realized what I was referring to.

"No, no, I didn't mean that, I meant they were cowards. I find your face interesting, at least."

"You are a nice child, dear. Leave whenever you wish."

"But, what will you do, after? Invite another girl?"

Oh, Christine, after today there is only one girl in the whole, damned universe.

"I will probably sleep."

She gave the bed a long look. I took the chance to gaze at her absolutely ideal legs. I've managed to touch them, an hour ago. But now she was scared of me. I felt my back tense and moved my shoulders to ease the uncomfortable feeling.

"Do you want me to massage you again?"

Did I? But no, she couldn't possibly...

"Don't you want to go? You understand I can't keep you here against your will."

"I've nothing else to do, until tomorrow." - She blushed and I was curious why - "But if you have plans."

This was an endless conversation of "if" and "are you sure". I lay face down on the bed, away from our improvised table. It was ten times more comfortable than the floor especially with my mask away from my face. Christine sat on my butt and after a moment her sweater landed nearby. I turned to see what she was doing and she innocently commented.

"It's getting hot in here."

I relaxed under her hands. Christine went through my back and my arms again, ending at the base of my neck.

"You shave your hair. Why?"

"I am almost bald. My hair grows in sparse places, it looks funny. I had a teacher once, he saw my face and my hair and couldn't decide weather to die of fear or laughter. I decided to emphasize on fear."

"You want people to fear you? But how do you make friends? Nobody wants to befriend a fearful man."

"You said it. I will add, nobody wants to befriend a man as ugly as I am."

"Erik, you have no friends?"

"Don't worry for me, dear, I feel better that way."

"I can't believe it. You live alone?"

"I have my music, Christine. It gives me all the pleasures money can't buy. Antoinette gives me the rest. "

"Antoinette?"

"The woman from the agency."

Christine continued her work on me quietly for a while. Her hands moved without purpose along my body, more caressing then massaging me. I didn't mind. If only I could persuade her to do the same on the front. Lost in futile dreams I stilled when her hand lay on the back of my head. She advanced to straddle my waist, pressing her bare legs to my body. I bite the sheets to suppress a moan. Her skin was cool and soft. I held my hands together far ahead of me. I had to be good, she said I was good.

Christine's fingers carefully circled every square inch of my head, gently following invisible lines of pleasure or pain.

"You are under a lot of stress. So many knots I've never seen."

"I am setting a new performance. It is planned in two weeks and nothing is in its place. The Prima Dona is terrible, designers do what they want."

"Which opera?"

Let see how honest she was.

"Don Juan Triumphant"

"I've never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. I finished it a month ago."

This time I got her attention. Both her hands squeezed my shoulders, she bent to look at my face.

"You are kidding me. Erik, you write operas?"

"I write different music. Don Juan's my first opera.."

She went on with her hands sliding them under my chin. If she decided to strangle me at that moment, it would be a piece of cake.

"Can I get tickets for the premiere?"

"For the Gala? You want to come?"

"Promise you will not make me sing, and I will come."

"If I am still alive you will have no reasons to worry anyway."

"No, monster, I will not sing to people."

She gasped. I didn't realized I had fisted my hands at her words. My whole body was tense again. She put her hands down.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I don't want to hurt you, but this time it is awesome to be monster because you will live."

I heard hidden terror in her words. After all we've said, after I almost hit her and scared her, she was still terrified I might die. I felt lost. I say I am not a monster she cries sure I will die. I convince her I am a auger now, how would I talk her to sing in front of other people. A riddle. May be I should wait.

"Assume, I am not a monster. Do you know how much time I have left?"

"Erik, you are mocking me. People really die when I do this. Will you turn around now?"

I turned to face her too pleased to hide it. She smiled shyly it me.

"Can I touch your face? I want to massage the temples."

My smile faded, so did hers.

"You want to touch my face? Again? Why? It is repulsive."

Her eyes were sympathetic. She smiled again at my doubts.

"Let me show you, OK? Close your eyes, Erik."

My eyes went shut, and believe me or not I prepared for pain. Her hands slowly crawled up from my chest I could feel them all the time. She came to my mouth and slightly began to knead the bumps on my face. Her voice was a whisper.

"Tell me if it hurts."

She continued silently for a moment and began to sing again. After a while her hands and voice merged in a single feeling I could describe only as happiness. Nobody had ever done this to me. She went on indefinably long. I was calm and didn't believe my ears when she said.

"Why do you cry, Erik, dear?"

There was so much concern in her words I skipped the meaning at first. She was looking in my eyes sadly, her hand following a trace on my face. It was wet. I touched my eyes unable to comprehend what was happening. My mind was clear of thoughts, only the music and her touch reigned inside.

"Oh, Christine..."

She leaned towards me embracing my head, my bare face buried in her hair. I pushed her legs back so she could lay comfortably on top of me, and hugged her. I wasn't crying anymore, but wanted to hold her for a while. I was confused yet strangely satisfied. I inhaled her girlish shampoo, a combination of flowers and candy.

Christine sat up gazing at me. The sun was shining through her curls, changing their color from hazelnut-like to old gold-like. Usually I notice the hair first, this time it had stood hidden under her sweater's hood, denying me the marvelous view of her beautiful face neatly positioned in that curly crown. Looking down on me with a sweet smile full of something I didn't know how to describe. She was like a saint, better say, an angel.

Her calm, shining eyes were gazing at my abhorrent face and I had the insane feeling my features were mending sorely at her will. She touched my chin with a finger, slowly moving it to my ear, up to the temple, across my forehead and finally down my nose. If I summed up all touches my face had received during my life I would end up with a number much smaller than the one I've accumulated today. Dear God!

I watched her in awe when her face came closer, even closer and I felt her lips on my mouth. Then she withdrew hesitation in her eyes.

"May I do it again?"

I nodded and she kissed me again, longer to respond, but not nearly long enough. She placed her forehead to mine and whispered.

"One more time?"

"Aha.."

She returned to lie over me, her face hovering over mine before she pressed to my lips again. Her hands landed between my shoulders and she took my head in both of them. We kissed a hundred times. She experimented freely with my "interesting" face making all the kisses different in texture but equivalent in pleasure. I heard moans escaping her mouth the rare moments it wasn't pressed to mine. I let my hands travel up and down her body without leaving the safe areas. I was extremely pleased, touched like never before. Beautiful, delicate, brave girl, not afraid of monsters. An idea was creeping in my mind, formless still, but promising. I needed to make her sing. Some parts of my opera sounded differently in my ears, already, changes appearing sporadically to curve the music around her voice, to fit her timbre. It was impossible to combine all this before the Gala. Fuck! How was I supposed to rehearse now with Gudicheli when I would hear Christine in my mind all the time. God help me, I would kill the bitch one day. Christine licked my ear and murmured something in it. I "hm"-ed unable to understand her.

"What are you thinking of? You are getting tense again."

"Nothing,...nothing... Hey!"

Christine had risen straddling my groins again, kissing my neck and chest. She licked a nipple and tore some hairs while ruffling my armpit. She whispered a "Sorry" and went on gently caressing and kissing my body. I was fondling her bare legs up and down. More up than down. My fingers went under her panties, she moaned against my mouth when I became aware of what I was doing. I was aroused and my need was growing in seconds. It was a real foreplay, and I was going to fuck her any minute now. Bloody hell!

"Christine."

"Erik?"

"Wait, wait... wait!"

She looked me in the eyes, her own shining with desire. Her hand went to my face and stroked it slowly, ending in my mouth. It was an effective way to keep me silent. She bent to my ear and whispered huskily.

"I give you back your word. Make love to me."

Christine kissed me full mouth to prove her readiness. My word. She was still too young for this. I rolled her over to stop her aspirations. Her hands free, she put one down swiftly going inside my pants, for I didn't bother to fasten my belt before. I managed to pull her out before she reached her goal and made situation irreversible.

"Stop!"

She was staring at me, her expression almost painful. I knew that look. I've seen it once when I spied on a couple in the theater. The man's phone rang in the middle of it and the woman almost scratched his face for trying to pick it up. She was so aroused she was going to faint. Now Christine was looking at me the same way, giving me quite a dilemma. To withdraw and embarrass myself as a man or to continue and carry the shame of raping an innocent little girl. She wasn't in her right mind, wishing to make love to me. Of that I was most certain. Or maybe I can satisfy her need some other way. I was going to improvise.

I made her sit and took her t-shirt away. No bra was keeping her tits from me and I was kissing them immediately my hands on her slender waist. She tried to grasp my trousers again but I took her hands and lowered her back on the bed. I was so excited I had to remind myself every moment I had to play gentleman. Indeed I was gentle. Kissing her amazing young skin I suckled her nipples until I sensed she was trying to tear my ears off. I looked up only to be guided to her mouth stretching my body on top of hers. Christine's legs encircled my hips and she pushed savagely against me finding my hard dick and rubbing to it. I stopped to move, to gather my nerves. She was pushing violently and looking down I saw her moisture darkening my pants at the tip of my dick. God, she was a shooter. Her moans sounded desperate now I forgot about her breasts and made my way down kissing to the lower part of her body. I sucked her button while disentangling from her legs. Just for a moment I met her eyes, they were moist and wanting. Fucking hell, I wanted to give it to her, now. To plunge deep inside her and ride her till dawn. I closed her legs and took off her panties. She enveloped me again the moment I let go of her. My hand moved on its own sliding between her folds getting instantly slippery from her wetness. Oh, God, she was dripping wet, moaning like an ancient goddess of fertility. She was heaven. I pushed my fingers inside her, slowly probing her width for I am thick, thicker than most men. I needed to be sure I can get in safely.

I stopped. I was loosing control. I pulled out and went for her mouth as the only hole I was allowed to penetrate now. I thrust my tongue inside and she sucked it and licked it passionately. Her grip on my head tight, hips pushing up again. I had to do something for her. I thrust inside her mouth one last time before pulling away. I dragged her to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her spread thighs. She looked tiny, her pussy and ass small. I fist to keep my fingers from going in again. Christine attempted to sit but I pushed her back down and came closer to her beauty. I began kissing her legs close to the ass then moved up. I've seen this in a porn so many times I thought it would be a piece of cake but seeing how gentle she really was I got scared. My first lick on her lips was light as a feather and she moaned agonizingly but didn't stop me. More kisses followed until a gathered courage to lick her clit. She cried out and buckled against my mouth. I took this as a positive reaction and buried myself in her with much more confidence. She was soft, hot, juicy, salty and pulsing and so loud. Most of the women I had had were absolutely quiet and up till now I was counting it as a bonus. Christine changed my opinion that day. Her cries were signs of her want of me, not a role and they made me feel useful and needed for the first time in my life.

Christine's legs went over my shoulders narrowing the gap between. I licked her ass, slightly pushing with my tongue. My thumb sank in her to get some of her moisture, then it pressed against her asshole slowly getting in. Her cries ceased and she looked at me.

"Wonna stop?"

She was breathing heavily, my eyes fixed on her tits, so perfect, a delicacy I could not sustain. Christine licked her lips nervous even scared but didn't answer. I was still halfway in her ass.

"Does it hurt, dear?"

"No, just unexpected. You... you want to put your thing, in there?"

With the last her voice went thin, putting on display her fear. Fucking Erik, managed to scare her again. I took my hand out and climbed to embrace her. If I say "yes" now she will make me end this, but I couldn't lie to her. One of the most experienced liars in the world couldn't trick a highschool girl.

"I wanted to feel you come. It's quite pronounced."

I was shooting in the dark. My knowledge was pure theoretical, like I said I've never touched a woman this way before. Christine's hand massaged my neck as she pulled me to her mouth. Kissing her was a divine pleasure itself when her hands would caress my whole head touching the ugliness like it was an ordinary face. She grazed my ear sending waves of blind desire to my groins and before I could control it I pushed violently to her, making her cry out of pleasure.

"Again, Oh God, do it again."

Christine had returned to her state of ultimate arousal. Instead I licked and sucked the clit making my way inside her butt again. This time she relaxed enough to permit the first joint in and I firmly grasped her velvet buttock to steady my finger. I was focusing all my thoughts on her, avoiding my need as much as possible. I was that fucking close to taking her then. My tongue thrust inside her, sure it would not cause damage. Christine moaned and closed her legs pressing them to my head. I was hardly able to breath but I was taking her to the end now. I thrust again and again and sucked and thrust again, her hips arching towards me. She was making the most wonderful sounds I've ever heard from a woman on stage or in bed. I pressed my other hand to her clit and she let out a cry, squeezed my thumb strongly several times pressing my head to her with both hands, cutting me from air supply completely. And I was afraid I'd miss her orgasm. What a fool!

I held my breath as long as I could giving her time to get back from heaven. She let go of me and was lying on the bed breathless, speechless and wet. I felt complete satisfaction from my performance. Tired, I rose to join her on the bed when a sudden itch made me scratch my face. It was soaked from my actions and irritated in some spots. A glance down between her legs and I found it red, her skin irritated and puffy as well. Looking at her I remembered I never got an explicit answer whether my face was a result of a sickness my mother carried or a simple twist of my genes. What if it was a virus? Jesus! Panic overrode any common sense and I saw myself picking her up and running into the bathroom. Her worried voice brought me back.

"Erik, dear? What's going on? What happened?"

The water was hot but I bit my tongue several times for my teeth were rattling. I took the gel and began rubbing her skin quickly.

"You have to wash, everywhere. Hurry, Christine."

She was trying to help but my hands were shaking badly, we were standing in each others way. Finally I halted my attempts and stood under the running water watching her. I was terrified beyond measure and crying like a baby. I've never felt so helpless in my life. I was a damned fool for ever letting her see my face. Now she was doomed, destroyed by my own face. The more a thought about this, the more convinced I became it was contagious. I felt hollow and pointless. My tears refused to stop and I was grateful the water made them invisible. Or so I thought. I felt her hands on my face and opened my eyes. Whatever she saw made her hug me strong. It helped me gather myself and start planning. She had to see a doctor and now. I had to...

Christine unbuttoned my heavy trousers and pushed them down with my boxers. I couldn't stop her. After what I've just done to her she had every right to do everything to me. I imagined her pulling out a big knife and cutting my dick off. I've ruined her she could do the same to me. I felt lifeless, I didn't really care.

Her majesty Christine did nothing of the kind. She pressed to me again, stroking my buttocks and my back. When she tried to kiss me I pulled her away leaving her confused.

"We should not do this. It wasn't right, I would've never allowed this to happen."

"We haven't even had sex yet. What did I do? Erik?"

"You? Oh, dear... I am the monster here, remember? I am afraid I have infected you. We need..."

"Infection? Because of your face? Erik, you can't be serious."

"I am not a hundred percent certain but I don't want to take any risks."

I reached out behind her to stop the water but she caught me.

"No! Erik, Erik. Its not... There is no way this is a disease."

"How do you know? It can..."

"I just know!" - She was holding my face again looking in my eyes with so much faith. - "Trust me."

I let her kiss me, my necessity to believe her stronger than my logic. She went for my neck and jump bringing her legs around me. I supported her bottom with one hand the other going in her heavy wet curls. We stood kissing for a long time, the water coming into our mouths from time to time. I was getting excited and intended to stop us before she realized it.

"Take me, now."

She was caressing me with fondness and care but urgency crept back in her words. It was just a few inches above me but I could not make myself do it.

"I can't. I am too big for you."

She reached down and touched it. Hell, I wanted to take her, but I was afraid, deadly afraid. It was possible she was still growing, her pussy smaller yet. She tried to lower herself on to me but I prevented her my hand shielding her entrance.

"It will hurt, a lot. I don't want to hurt you, baby. Ever."

She kissed me deep her divine tongue luring me into her mouth. Her hips pushed down searching for her fill. No way, there was no way I would allow her to do that.

"Erik, please. I'll stop if it gets too much."

I wasn't convinced but otherwise I had to satisfy her with my mouth again which was out of question for now. She pushed down again grazing the tip to her opening. It almost made me forget myself and I heard her moan in my mouth.

"Erik!"

"Oh, God I can't hurt you."

"OK, OK, just direct it right. Erik!"

"Slowly, Christine..."

I grasped both her thighs ready to pull her up. I stiffened to offer her better support and felt her slowly enveloping me inside. She was wet and not from the water. The moment I felt her barrier I stopped her progress. My head spun and I was dizzy with need and terror. I wanted to let go, I needed to. She searched for my lips whispering words I could only hear but not understand. She was narrow I could feel that. Narrow, soft and hot and so welcoming. Her words came through the fog.

"I need you, please."

Without noticing I had pull her all the way up, my arms stone hard from the effort. Finally I let go, unable to resist her pleas anymore. Christine lowered herself on to me all the way down in one slow but steady motion. I felt her break inside, I felt her stiffen and freeze. She felt like a glove, like a live armor made especially for me. Her body was all too tense and I knew she was in pain. Christine had stopped kissing me, her face glued to the side of my head. I was listening to her irregular breathing even sobs if it wasn't my imagination. She hugged my head stronger and whispered.

"Hold me, Erik, closer."

There were sobs in her voice.

"Let it go, dear Christine, my dearest little angel. My beautiful Christine..."

I was whispering to her all kind names I could think of, my mind non responsive, my heart frozen and my soul tortured. For I was looking down behind her shoulder and witnessing the scarlet water going down the drain. I wasn't a monster, I was something worse. A demon with a black, perverse heart. Only someone that pathetic could harm the one he loved the most. I loved her already, I knew it. After I've heard her voice it was inevitable. After she kissed my face it was eternal. I loved her and broke her and now her blood was running down my legs mixing with water and her tears. There was a heavy, hot lump in my chest preventing me from breathing. She was burning my skin everywhere we touched and I was getting lower in my shame cause I was still aroused. After everything I've done to her, I still wanted to fuck her. Heaven help me, I was impatient to move inside her, to rock her hard, to fill her with my cursed seed. She was holding to me with all her strength instead of running away with screams. She was hurt that bad. I knew it, I've done it before. It was my first time, several years ago. I met a street whore and took her right there against a wall. I was blind from restrain and need I went deep the first time and she cried out like hell. But I didn't stop. She was a whore, she was used to it. She gave a few more cries but never resisted me. I thought it was alright cause at one point she became slippery and it went on smoothly. I thrust in her long and finally came. It felt good and I felt good until I saw the blood. She was pale and limping, blood covered her legs above the knees. My pants were soaked with blood too. There was too much blood on both of us. I put the money in one of her pockets and dragged her to the first cab I could find. I pushed her in, payed the driver to ride her to a hospital and disappeared before he could ask me anything. I didn't know how I fucked the situation up. I restrained myself for another ten months before I finally couldn't take it anymore. I dug up Antoinette and her girls. We met at the motel, she looked at me, and the one thing she said was " You are too thick.", before calling her boss for a replace. That woman on a street didn't have a replace, obviously.

I sensed Christine sigh in my ear. The water below us was pure and transparent. The girl stroked my head and I stiffened, unworthy of her touch. She stroked me again, her hips moved up a little.

"Are you alright?"

I wasn't. I didn't want to talk or to see her eyes. I wanted my erection down. I wanted to lay her on the bed and see how bad it was.

"Erik?"

She was caressing me with both hands, trying to lift my head from her shoulder. She made it and I was forced to look into her eyes and face her accusations. She was going to leave now, and I would never see her again. God help me, I didn't want to live without her. Christine turned in my hands and stopped the water. She didn't command me to put her down, but reached out, took a shower robe and placed the hood on my head. I was going mad. Christine was smiling at me while tugging the robe around us.

"Carry me to the bed, please."

My legs obeyed her without my permission and the next moment I was lowering her on the bed, finally moving away from her. I turned around and took my dick looking at the blood. I felt sick. I had to face her, to see what I've done, but I was too ashamed and tired to do it now. At last my dick softened and went down. I took a deep breath and stared at my hand still in blood.

Christine moved in front of me, prefect like a newborn Venus. She caught my hand and wiped the blood off. Her smile sad but beautiful.

"I am alright,now. Come to bed."

I could say nothing only stare at my now clean hand.

"I am supposed to bleed the first time, it is perfectly normal. Erik, I am fine."

"So much blood, Christine. I saw it run down like a waste, your precious blood, like a waste in the drain. I've hurt you that much. How can you stand my face, now. "

She cupped my cheek and I leaned on the touch.

"Oh, Christine, how can you do that."

"I like your face. I like to touch it, kiss it... lick it. I like your eyes, your funny little ears, your mouth. I like everything in you."

I was looking at my feet refusing to believe her.

"Nobody likes me, dear. They hate me when they fear me or mock me if they don't. But no liking, no. "

Christine lead me back to the bed. She went under the covers and begged me wordlessly to join her. I did as I was told, and she wasted no time to cuddle to me lying her head on my chest, her legs pressed to mine. One of her hands found an ear and began to fondle it. She was warm and gentle. I put my bloody hands around her, glad she didn't start a conversation and fell a sleep in no time.

XXX

I woke up slowly to the feeling of someone kissing my throat. I was still dreaming and relaxing under the sound of multiple kisses all over my face. My smile was covered by another mouth and I opened my eyes to find them blocked by heavy brown curls. I buried my hands in those curls unsure if I was really asleep.

"Sorry, I woke you but... you were snoring and... I couldn't sleep... and felt lonely and.."

All this was said between kisses, her voice bringing it all back to me.

Christine.

She pull back to look at me, smiling. She lay over me arms under her chin, observing my bare face. I had a woman in my bed and didn't need to hide my face from her. We were both naked. We did...

I felt my blood pressure rise when I remembered and looked away. Why was she still here? Why was she touching me with so much... so much affection after what I've done? I heard her sigh and a warm hand turned my face to her again.

"Erik, don't be sad. I am absolutely fine now."

"You were hurting. I've hurt you."

"The pain stopped soon after you got in. It's long gone."

"And you are not damaged? Inside?"

"I don't think so."

I wasn't convinced at all. Her movements were strange, she was clutching to my leg.

"Turn around, let me see."

She blushed, her cheeks becoming red, her eyes shiny. She got off me and lay back down on the bed. I pushed the covers aside and opened her legs. Her breath got shallow. I knew she was lying. Fucking demon, Erik the asshole. I sat between her legs and carefully observed her folds. There was no blood outside, no visible tissue rupture, and without a thought I circled her entrance with my thumb pressing a little. Her breathing became even more irregular. Why did she lie to me, she was still hurting. I circled it again pressing firmly.

"Erik..."

I ceased abruptly and looked up at her.

Christine was lying with her eyes shut, clutching the sheets on either side of her body, biting her lips. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was moaning from pleasure, not pain. All I did was spread her legs and touch her once. I tipped the clit and she buckled against me moaning again.

"Christine?"

She stretched her arms, inviting me in her embrace. I moved on top of her careful not to land my whole weight unsupported. She hugged my head at the beginning while I engaged her in a deep slow kiss. Her caresses went down and under my arms, till she got me in her hand. I manage to talk between the kisses and licks she gave me.

"I am not doing it, Christine."

"Yes, you are. You promised to make me happy."

"I did? When."

"While you slept, dear."

"You little..."

"Get inside, I miss you inside."

I stopped kissing her and placed my forehead on the pillow. Was it possible I can get in without making her bleed? I felt tempted to try, with her hand around my dick. I bit and held her ear and hissed.

"I see one drop of blood I stop. I see one frown on your face I stop."

"Get inside, darling."

I knew she was wet before my hand reached her folds. She was moaning and pushing up against me. I slipped two fingers inside and she didn't flinch. I checked the walls for anything suspicious and thrust them several times to study her reaction.

"Erik! NOW! PLEASE!

What could I say. I knelt in front of her pushing her legs aside to clear the view. I lowered my dick and rubbed it to her clit for a try. A little more down and it was sliding slowly inside, stretching her again. There was no blood, thank God, and she was relaxed and slippery. I went deep, even deeper. No blood, no tension and I hoped no pain. Only then I let my breath out releasing my own stiffness. Sweat was running down my face, when I lifted my eyes to look at her dear face. Her warm brown eyes sparkling with emotions, her tongue between her teeth awaiting my return. I was going to look back down when she said something very quietly. Worried that I've misunderstood any of her reactions I lifted my brows in silent question. She smiled even wider and without a sound whispered.

"I love you."

I didn't react, my smile fading on my lips and she said it again.

"I love you."

I took my place over her, embraced her and lowered myself kissing her breathless. Her knees went up until I could feel them under my arms, her feet on my back and I slowly went inside pushing in as deep as I could. She murmured an encouragement in my mouth and I moved back and deep in again. She was wonderfully tight and now assured she was enjoying it I submerged in my own pleasure of rubbing and moving inside her. Christine got one ear and sucked its soft end viciously. She appeared to be very fond of my ears.

I rocked in for a long time, going faster or slowing down to kiss her breasts, never leaving her womb. I wanted to kiss every square inch of skin she possessed but I had to wait until we change position. Christine was comfortable now I didn't want to break her pleasure so I left it that way. She was kissing me everywhere she could reach, whispering from time to time. I was so overwhelmed I could not talk just growl against her neck. I quicken gradually preparing for the big blast. I thrust faster and faster until she grasped me firmly and made me halt. It was a titanic squeeze like a very strong hand grip. Christine cried out and bit my shoulder hard. Unable to oppose her squeezes I came long, filling her with my seed. I was blind for some time lying on top of her, just breathing. I had never had sex like this before. Ever. That was awesome. Christine locked her legs on my back refusing to let me go. She found my hands with hers and put them above her head entwining our fingers. I had no choice but to lie my full weight on her body. I could only hear my heart pounding and her lips on my neck.

"I'm sorry I bit you."

"It's nothing."

I kissed her hair, lazy thoughts swinging in my mind. Her bite distant in my world of pleasure.

"It's not like you've stubbed a cigarette on me."

It was a sick habit joking with my past. I thought she took it as a real joke, but then she squeezed my hand and left it to place her fingers under my left arm. Christine fitted her tips in some of the marks there. Nine perfect circles placed randomly on my skin below the pit. A birthday present, cause I was a fool to tell the boys the date. Every year they renew the present. It stood hidden from the supervisors, they never suspected anything. The perfect torture invisible and extremely painful. It wouldn't heal for a month.

Christine went through all the marks, without a word. She didn't ask anything only released my other hand and hug me. I rolled us over to free her from my heavy load. Now she was looking at the burns tracing them lightly, her face serious. I made her sad.

"Christine."

Her name sounded lovely to me I could say it over and over again. My hands were in her hair stroking her scalp. I guided her down on my chest, her hands away from my past. I kissed one pale palm and pressed it to my face. I could not get enough of her touch, it felt so good.

"Christine, sing."

Her song was slow, full of light and calmness. How I wished we could stay here longer. Singing so easily with her face pressed to me, she was everything I had ever wished for. She was mine, her voice was mine. I would never let her go. She was mine. Christine was going to sing my opera whatever the cost. Maybe not this season but the next. If only she would let me teach her. She would sing for me I knew that, but I needed to make her sing on stage, in front of other people. I needed more information. I closed her mouth with my finger and she tilted her face up to look at me.

"When you sing, and people die," - she nodded mirthless and my heart skipped a beat -" do everybody in the room die?"

"Only the people I sing for if they look at me."

I felt excited, but I didn't show it. I knew the answer to her problem.

"If I am alive at the Gala, you can proclaim me a monster officially and sing for me there."

"What are you saying? I don't care how you call yourself, I want you to live."

There were tears in her eyes, I felt tempted to change the subject at once. Not this time. Her tears and her fear were going to end now for good. I kissed her eyes, moving her to lie next to me. I wanted to look into her face, to see her reaction to my idea.

"If I prove I am a monster, will you sing for me, will you let me teach you?"

"Erik, I don't understand."

"Answer the question, dear, will you let the monster teach you to sing opera?"

"If it is a living, breathing monster, yes I will. I would love to."

Christine was smiling at me. She began to sing again. Higher, higher. It was a miracle. Me, Christine and her voice all together. I kissed her with all my feelings put in it. I didn't want to part from her and said the next right into her mouth.

"You will sing my opera to me. You will sing it for me, understand? Then you will go on stage and sing to all those people. You will sing to them, but for me. Only for me. You will think only for me. No people will die, and the monster is song-proof. It will be safe for everyone. Safe and spectacular."

I withdrew and met her overjoyed face, her eyes brimmed with happy tears. Her hands went to my face trying to caress every spot simultaneously.

"My dearest Erik. My genius monster, I will sing only for you. You... I love you so much."

I pressed her to me, moved to the bottom of my soul. She had meant it, before. I thought it was a slip of her tongue, too excited by sex. She said it again now. I held to her body, trying to show my own love. What was the point of being silent now, when I was undeniably in love with her. Her feelings may not last but my heart was hers and saying it wouldn't change anything.

"Christine, I love you."


End file.
